Russia's Finest
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: An FSB agent has been selected by Doctor Director to work with a 'veteran' in the field. She is agent 'Fox'. Her pixie cut hair maybe silver and white like snow and her sapphire blue eyes may be cold. Deep down this agent longs for something different. Something everyone has that she doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 1: Not So Cold**

**(Hello everyone out there. This is my first take on a Russian agent. Please be kind and review)**

There are special soldiers out there. They do not wear military uniforms, and blend in anywhere they are stationed at. They do special tasks from information gathering to the apprehension of dangerous targets. I am one of those soldiers. If you are on my list of targets, the best advice I can give to you is to run. I am the 'White Fox'. I am an agent.

As a spy, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. I maybe a spy, but I am not an assassin. I tend to stay away from bloodshed, and use my fists, my grace, and my wit to get my tasks done. I was going to need all of those for the most important assignment in my career, and my age played a major factor in this mission. I am going to high school.

I am sixteen years old. I know, hard to believe I am in this career field. I have been trained since the time I could first walk to be a spy. My training was harsh, but it prepared me. A scar from a knife that runs from the corner of my left eye to the lower part of my jaw is a reminder of my foolishness. Most ask about it. I just say that it is a birth mark.

Most of the time I do my work at night. I have a special suit for my work. A sleeveless halter-top black leather suit with a ring pull zipper in front. The suit is one piece with three inch block heels and steel toes. It is tight-fitted to my frame, and actually very comfortable. Little did I know that I was being watched. Not by my own agency, but someone else

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" she asked,

"I speak only when it is necessary," I replied, not looking at her,

"C'mon don't give me the cold shoulder," She said back,

"Humph," I lightly huffed back at her, only quickly glancing at her,

I knew that voice. She sounds rather pleasant. I turned to face her. If I could call her a friend I would, "Love that suit, can I get the address of your tailor?" She joked, but I was laughing on the inside, "hey now smile, I'm trying to lighten the mood here," she added, and convinced me to giggle a bit, "there we go, see? We're already making progress"

A good attributes to have as a spy to be, well, pretty. This one seems to have that quality, as Americans say, in spades. Her hair is the color of fire, and her eyes like emeralds to my sapphires, "My usual partner went to bed early, so I guess you'll have to do," she said, and held out a hand to me to shake, "this would've been better at school, I'm Kim,"

"Not very wise of you to tell me your name, you never know who else is listening in," I replied, but seeing that no one is in the area, I shook her head to be polite, "just call me 'Fox'," a Russian and an American working together. Fifty years ago, such a thing would be considered unheard of, and I would be in prison for treason. How times do change.

I have not heard from my agency as of lately on any targets in the area, but my curiosity made me wonder what this American is made of in terms of her skills. It seemed Kim was on the page as me, and she attacked. I blocked her every fist and kick that came my way, and she pinned me on the defensive. She seemed to smile in approval of my skill.

"You're good," said Kim as she avoided my back handspring kick,

"Not so bad yourself," I replied, seeing her on top of a water tower,

"Don't take it personally, I just wanted to see what you can do," Kim replied,

"Nothing personal indeed," I replied, this young lady is the rock in the boot of every scoundrel with a plan for world domination. I made my leave that night to the safehouse as assigned to me. As I changed out of my leather suit behind the shades and closed doors, I found myself thinking things are going to start getting...interesting to say the least.

There is an ugly side to my work. Unlike Kim, my job sometimes involves taking a life. Most of those lives I have taken are on accident or said villain is done in by their own work. I recall incident where I was chasing down an informant to a construction site. She tripped over a steel beam, and fell. The last thing I heard was a scream and a crunch.

The scream came after she hit the ground. That steel beam landed right on her face, and finished her. It was the reddest blood I had ever seen, splattered and pooled around her blue jeans and t-shirt. I even cautioned her to mind the ledge. It took me a while to get over it, and get back to work. It pains me when some villains do not listen to reason.

Through it all, there is one thing I have never had that I wish for more than anything else. As an agent, I work alone and I live alone. I look out for myself, and my partner should I be assigned one. all my life, I have been trained and forged with experience as an agent. I look at others around, and I know what missing in my life. I want a family.

**(Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Hopefully I can come up with more adventures in the future.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 2: Partners (Part 1)**

Another morning, and another day arrives to greet me. After a shower among other parts of a morning routine, I pulled down a blue t-shirt, and pulled up my tight blue jeans to go with my tennis shoes. My cellphone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. The screen read 'Private'. I know who it was, "Hello contact," I said after pressing the answer button.

"Good morning, 'Fox', I trust the meeting went well?" said the 'Director', "yes, I sent Kim to meet you on the roof as a test, and you passed, you may not be the most warm and fuzzy of agents, but you made it in, welcome to the agency," I had my questions to the director. One thing about being a spy: question everything, never settle on a first answer.

"Kim has Ron, who is mine?" I asked,

"Your partner is busy on an undercover mission, you'll meet her in due time, she's a big sweetheart," said the 'Director', "until then, keep yourself out of trouble, Director out," it was the end of the week, and my homework was all set for Monday. I often ask my teachers to give me my assignments a few weeks ahead of time so it does not get in the way.

The coffee is good, and so is the reading material. After closing the book and heading out of the cafe, I blended in with the crowds of people downtown. I am a bit taller than the average teenage girl at 170cm. Although it is rude to ask me about my weight, I am listed at 68kg. I am what some call a 'tomboy'. I prefer tight blue jeans over a skirt or dress

_'Now I am curious'_ I thought to myself,

I soon got a text message in Russian, "Your item has been delivered," I read softly to myself, it is very nice to have the agency look out for me as they do for other agents. It felt good to be in their ranks. In the garage of the building is a beautiful Ares Design Pantera Progetto Uno. An exotic car, like a partner, is one you have to have some chemistry with

'_Your partner is going to be different. 'Fox', I felt you can learn more from someone older, trust me, she's just the one you're looking for_' this message came from the Director. The question is just how much older? Not all agents around the world are teenage guys and girls. From the Director's words in the text, this woman sounds like a veteran agent.

'_H__ow much older?_' I pondered,

With a new car to work with on missions and get around the city and highway, it was time for a little bit of fun. And some at school say I don't have a sense of fun. Well Ron, if you ever want to go for a ride, call me and I will show you a good time. I revved up the Lamborghini V10 and rear-wheel drive. With screaming tires and rush, I have a monster.

The pop-up headlamps are a nice touch. This supercar will only be used when I am on assignment. For now, I have an alternative means of getting to my school in a Specialized Stumpjumper. For a trail bike, it is crazy fast. That, or I will take the city bus. It was another day at school, and another day of chipping off a few hours at things I already know.

"You okay?" asked Kim as I went to class,

"Yes, why?" I replied, she is a good friend,

"It looks like something's bugging you," said Kim,

For the past few days, I have this strange feeling that I am being watched. What is strange is that this feeling does not feel malevolent. That late afternoon, I was coming back from swim practice. I was out of the showers and back into my old clothes. My suit was wringed out, and wrapped in my towel in my duffel bag to keep it from soaking anything.

"Eww...you smell like chlorine," said Bonnie,

I do speak fluent English, but sometimes my Russian comes out. Usually when I am happy when I get something done, or I get annoyed. This is one of those other moments. I turned an eye to her, "замолчи, дебил, (shut up, moron)," I said, calmly and collectedly even if she has a face I would take great pleasure in punching, but there's no worth in it

Bonnie seemed unamused, "Euro-Trash," she sniggered, and went on her way. How anyone can be friends with her is a miracle of modern social science. As I was studying, my stomach talked back seeming to ask for food. It was getting late, and I headed back to the bike rack to unchain my bike and go on home. There was some homemade kale stew.

'_High school..._' I thought, cringing about Bonnie

I checked my messages, and it seems the Director is not sending me out for a mission yet. It is a nice evening none the less. The bookstore was still open so maybe I could keep up with my reading. I went in the store, and found the book again. I retraced where I left off last time I was here, and there between the pages was something I did not expect.

A small slip of paper was left between the pages like a bookmark, and I did not bring on last time I was here. My agent intuition came in, and I took the small slip of paper that can fit comfortably in a wallet, and left the bookstore. When I came home that evening, I took out the card to see a message written on it. I smiled lightly to the very kind words

**'I look forward to working with you, my name is Rose' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 3: The Lady in Black (As Told By: Rose)**

Don't think that I just gave myself away with that little slip of paper to my soon-to-be partner. Look in the phonebook, and there are dozens out there named 'Rose'. I bet you none of them are like me. I'll never say what I am out in the open. No one is that stupid. If someone asks what I do for a living, I simply say that I'm a 'specialized professional'.

As I mentioned in the note to the 'Fox' and in the boldface print at the top of this page, my name is 'Rose'. Not everyone in the field is a teenage girl like Kim, I go to show that I can still keep up with the best when other agents over half my age. When you're in my boots, you get 'classified' assignments. Trust me, you don't want to know what it implies.

When I look at Agent 'Fox', I see a bit of myself in her. In my early years before Kim became an agent, I would never work with a partner and I would always say to others that I work alone. Where's that gotten me? I have done things in the past that I will not talk about, but with this current assignment I feel like the memories will come back to bite me.

You see, there are villains out there and organizations that Kim can't handle. That's where I come in. On the lighter side, I'm different from others like me. From my last checkup at the agency, I am 5'10 and 170lbs. That's right, smooth plus-sized curves. Look, it's not rude to say it, it's just rude to ask me about it. I mean, 'Fox' is listed at 5'7 and 150lbs

'_Today's the day_' I thought getting dressed,

In the mirror, I fluffed my mane of dark brown fluffy curls that go down to the middle of my back. The 'Director' often jokes that she could hide a gadget in my curls. With my looks, I can blend in anywhere. I checked the days forecast on my phone. Partly cloudy with highs in the mid-fifties. A nice day to meet up for a cup of coffee, and a new partner.

I went for the 'sass and class' look. A bit of clear gloss to my lips, and small gold hoop earrings. A black fitted tank-top underneath and a v-neck cashmere black sweater for the top. Finally, some skintight black leather pants with a few small creases around my knees and slight flare for the bottoms, and matching three inch block heel black leather boots

Like 'Fox', I too have a ride that I could make some question what I do for a living. My ride is a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Edition. I like to have fun in my spare time. From swimming laps to keep in shape to driving, I'm not all work and no play. I parked and locked my car at the parking garage, and walked over to a sidewalk cafe. There, I saw 'Fox'

This agent looks like no one has given her a good hug in her entire life. Give it time, and I might change all of that. Still, she is beautiful, "Is this seat taken?" I asked, in 'agent talk' that always starts a meeting. 'Fox' looked up at me. She did not smile, but her eyes seemed to approve of me. I placed my handbag on the seat, and sat down at the chair.

"You must be 'Rose'," stated 'Fox'

"That's right, and you must be 'Fox'," I replied, the 'Director' is right, this one might be a toughie, but I am up to this challenge. A waitress came over to take our order, "I'd like two macchiato please," I requested, the waitress lightly grinned and nodded as she went back inside. As she did so, I noticed something off about her, and I think 'Fox' saw it too

When you move your eyes to scan an area, make sure your eyes don't meet those of the suspects. I saw something go into the coffee that does not go in there as I was going to the washroom. The barista didn't see me or meet my eyes. As I came out, I sat down with 'Fox'. She nodded lightly as a signal. We got up, making our leave of the sidewalk cafe

I fluffed my brown curls to signal to 'Fox' that we are being followed. The parking garage was about a block and a half away. As I made it with 'Fox' to the entrance in the back of the parking garage, a few more men came out of the back of a van. She and I both figured this was a setup since I first sat down with her at the cafe. These guys aren't too bad.

Dressed in black with a couple of them in leather jackets, these look like the typical hired muscle. The Russian in tight blue jeans was calm and collected, like she's been in this scenario before. I can tell these guys aren't here for a chat as they cracked their knuckles, "Hey boys," I purred, one eyed me from my boots up to my face, "like what you see?"

I gave a wink to 'Fox' to spring into action, "Then you will not like this," said 'Fox', and they attacked. The first attacked with a stab toward my belly with a switchblade. I moved to the side, grabbed his wrist and kicked him the face and turned to kick the other with a roundhouse. 'Fox' made a knee and an elbow to one, and using his back to kick the last one

I grinned with my hands on my hips, "Not bad,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 4: Debriefing**

I have had a few partners on my missions. The problem is I never seem to hear from them after the first assignment. I always thought they got assigned different missions that did not involve me. Little did I know that this mission with this 'veteran' involved them, "If I can have my say, this mission is as personal to me as it might be to you," said Rose.

"Is that so?" I questioned,

Rose nodded lightly and sighed, "I was not always like this," explained Rose, "before I joined the agency, I was part of an organization called 'Ivory Tiger', they have done things so unspeakably cruel that the 'Director' would only send special agents like us to deal with them, trust me on this, sweetie, this is way over Kim's head if you know what I mean"

"So what did you do?" I asked,

Rose handed me a manila folder, "I was...the chief bodyguard of the Head of the Organization, a man named 'Saltinas', don't let his handsome looks fool you, he has a sense of humor and a heart of stone," she explained, as I looked over the file, I can see the mission means a lot to her. I know I can trust her. I have questions for her, a lot of questions.

"How did you get out?" I questioned

"You ask a lot of questions, I like that," Rose said with a wink, and shifted gears, "let me ask you something, have you ever wondered what happened to all your partners after your missions?" she asked back, I turned and nodded lightly to her, "a few years back, I was asked by the 'Director' to look into an Ivory Tiger project called 'Project Juventus',"

Rose made a sigh, and her grin faded, "The project involved brainwashing the 'Director's' agents, and turning them into merciless assassins, they are devoted to Saltinas, bent to his will and to do his bidding, if he told them to put a gun to their heads and blow their brains out, they'd do it without hesitation, I refused to be a part of that project, so I left,"

I was curious now, "Then what?"

"It turned out that Saltinas knew of my plan all along, and I was compromised, Saltinas had me replaced with a new bodyguard, one named 'Cherie', there's a target on my back since I work for the agency now, the only way to get it off is to shut down 'Ivory Tiger' for good, sad to say, at this point there will be no way to save the agents," she concluded,

"I know," I replied, and sniffled,

"Are you alright?" she asked, I said nothing

"Fox, I know this mission is tough, it is tough for me too," said Rose putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. Her red nail-polished fingernails gently glided down my upper arm. I knew I needed to be mature about it. It is personal, and Rose wants to help. I welcome her help, "that is why the 'Director' assigned me to you, she wants us to work as a team"

"You mean I have to trust you?"

"Absolutely," said Rose, I knew all of the names of my mission partners from the past: Agent Katherine May 'Katie' Castro, Agent Faline Cade, and Agent Kona Wainwright. They had been kidnapped, brainwashed, and turned into killing machines. Rose turned into a driveway, and stopped her car in a garage. Rose lived in a most modern-looking of homes

"Where do we begin?" I asked my partner,

"First, I need for you to relax and settle down," replied Rose as she led me to the couch in the living room, and she went to the kitchen. I have to admit, Rose is very pretty. Her touch is gentle, and her curls are very soft. She has a pair of thighs on her, big butt too. Still, I would think that she takes care of herself. Rose came back with a plate of cookies

"Cookie?" she offered, and they are chocolate chip too. I took one, and she smiled warmly to me. With one bite, I found that they are really good and not poisoned, "now then, 'Ivory Tiger' has sects all over the world, but the main base of operations is in Western Europe, even with my time there, I had never been to the main base, a lot of hush-hush,"

"Makes sense," I replied to her explanation

"What do you know about Saltinas?"

"I know he has a building in Downtown Middleton, he made some shady deals to purchase it, I suggest that's the first place we'll go, but keep a few things in mind, Saltinas is very clever, he will always be a few steps ahead, and also don't fall for the friendly faces in the building, it's all a facade, alright? Fall for the faces, you fall into a trap," said Rose,

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Yeah, I fell for it all those years ago, but the thing is, I found my way out," the 'veteran' agent said, putting the plate of cookies back, "I really am sorry about your partners," Rose did not add anything else to emphasize her pity. It is enough for me. I will not walk out on her, or tell her to leave me alone. I need help in this, and she is the help I need.

"I cannot do this alone," I said to her,

"No one is asking you to," said Rose, she touched my upper arm and looked into my blue eyes. I lightly nodded, feeling that I was getting a little ahead of myself, "like I said, relax and settle down, tomorrow we start our operations," Rose walked away, and looked back at me with a grin. For the first time, I grinned back. I am starting to really like her


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 5: Working Together**

Ron says one of the signs of the end of the world is the day he sees me smile. It is not that I am an unhappy person, I just have not found someone who can make me do it until now. The next morning, I saw Rose sitting at the dining room table with a laptop. Rose turned to me, looking behind her back and smiled, "Good morning, sweetie," she greeted.

"You look ready to go to work," she added, I stood behind her and can smell the coconut in her shampoo, "alright, so this is the layout of the entire building downtown, and here on the seventh floor is the 'heart', a computer that holds all the files on all the operations that Ivory Tiger has set in motion," I nod in understanding as I scanned all the layouts.

"So what is the plan?" I asked,

"Now here's what we'll do, there's an AC duct over the room that holds the computer," said Rose using her laptop's touchscreen to point out, and expand the location, "there's an opening above the computer, you can access the room that way," Rose handed me a small device, "this tracker will be put into the mainframe, and we'll get to see all of the files"

"What about you?" I wondered,

"They'll be expecting me, I'll act as bait for the guards or anyone they might have there, don't worry, I'll be fine," said Rose, she stood up and pulled up her tight blue jeans. She was ready to get this part of the mission underway. As we walked up to the tall building, I notice how Rose's curls bounce lightly with her step. She has a sway in those hips too.

Luck was on our side as there was no one at the front desk. It must be the lunch hour. The plan was I go up, and Rose goes out. I headed to the elevator, and hit the button for the seventh floor. It is not that easy. I moved the paneling in the ceiling, and climbed up to escape through. Now I climbed the emergency elevator to the duct on the target area

'_Perfect_,' I thought to myself,

I placed the device Rose gave me, and inserted it into the computer mainframe, "My friend and I want to...explore" I said, and closed the computer, I climbed up the ducts, and made it to the roof. There was no fire escape as I looked around the area. What I found odd is that not a single guard was on duty. Something about this did not sit well with me

"I wonder what Rose is doing?" I pondered

I looked down one of the outer elevator systems. It was a long way down. Suddenly without warning, I was pounced on from behind. I was shocked to see who it was. The fluffy curls of red-orange hair, the tight-fitted black leather suit, and the blue eyes. It was Katie. As I fought Katie, I saw Rose on the roof as well, "Fox?" she asked, we both faced her.

Katie ran as fast as she could toward the edge, and dived off with a grace that I remembered her by. Yet it was not 'Agent Castro' anymore. Rose looked over the edge to find there was no dead body. Rose walked up to me, giving me a hand up which I accepted, "I know, 'Fox', but that's not her anymore, that's not Katie," Rose reminded me, I nodded

"It does not sting any less," I replied

"I know," Rose said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, "c'mon, let's go," we left the building and headed back to Rose's house. As I turned on the computer, the device in the mainframe was activated. Yet as I was scanning through the computer's files, there was nothing there. It is as if we went to the building for nothing. I was very disappointed.

"There is nothing on file," I said to Rose,

"I wouldn't say that, Saltinas is a tricky man, he will never make anything that easy," replied Rose, and gently placed a folded piece of paper on the table, "some of his baddies tried to take a chance on me, they sped off in an old van and left this behind, it might be a clue," you cannot expect an agent to have second thought to put a tracker on the van

Not even Kim could do that. Someone is always going to get away, but they cannot run away for long. I opened up the folded paper while Rose looked over my shoulder with her hands on my shoulders. I have to admit that it feels good. There was nothing on the paper, but a set of numbers in upper righthand corner, "12-1-11-5," I read out loud to Rose.

"These numbers aren't random," said Rose,

"It could lead to something, or somewhere," I added, catching onto the trail Rose was on. It was like Hansel and Gretel on the trail of breadcrumbs. Still, I pondered. What is this Saltinas planning? This one clue is not going to be enough. Even as an agent, I do make mistakes. One thing an agent should not expect is any part of an assignment to be easy.

"It cannot be that simple," I pondered,

"If it was, then Saltinas is really slipping, this is not the case, we'll take this back to the Agency and see what the 'Director' can make of this," said Rose, I nodded and left with her in her SLS AMG to the Agency. When I first met Kim, I was wearing an outfit that I often do in the field. I wonder if Rose has an outfit of her own? I guess I will wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 6: Memories (As Told By: Rose)**

I know this mission is going to be hard for 'Fox'. I just saw her fight her own friend on the roof, and I saw her friend jump off. Strangely, there was no body on the street below. Saltinas has something being put into motion, that's a fact. What it is has yet to be determined. I went with 'Fox' to HQ to see what the 'Director' makes of the one clue we have

The 'Director' scratched her chin as she examined our evidence, "Hmm...not sure what to make of this, I'll copy down the numbers, and see what I can come up with, so far I'm drawing a blank," said the 'Director'. As we left HQ, 'Fox' had that look in her eye, an inquisitive look. This mission is going to go deep into my past. Something I am not proud of

"Who was Cherie?" 'Fox' asked,

I sighed lightly, "She was my partner when I was a part of 'Ivory Tiger'," I replied, "the difference between the two of us is when I got the order to...'dispatch' a target, I did not take pleasure in killing them, but Cherie did, she preferred to toy with her prey and torture them, it's no wonder when I was compromised years ago Saltinas chose her over me"

"But you know what? The partner you see before you is the real me, I never got to show my true colors until I joined the 'Agency'," I concluded, Cherie is not someone to get on the wrong side of. Her short, slicked-back blond hair, and blue eyes as sharp as knives. Now Saltinas is having her lead his agents? Now there is a match made from down below.

"I see," 'Fox' replied rather simply

"I can see you have your doubts about trusting me," I said back as I buckled my seatbelt, and 'Fox' did the same. As walked back to my car, I couldn't shake the fact we were being watched. Am I surprised? No. Ivory Tiger has eyes everywhere, "no prison's going to hold Saltinas or Cherie, the only justice is to take down Ivory Tiger, and them with it,"

"Who is Saltinas?" 'Fox' asked

I sighed, "Saltinas is one who believes he is the 'cure' for the world. He believes he can save the human race, and achieve this by wiping out everyone on the face of the earth, and having 'Ivory Tiger' usher in a 'New World Order'. He'll keep his projects to himself, and reveals them when the time is right, and he holds the world in the palm of his hand"

"So we have a cult?" 'Fox' questioned

"Part cult, part crime syndicate," I added

For only the second time this mission, I saw 'Fox' smile and nod to me. I really feel like we are bonding. It feels very warm and fuzzy, "See? I can make you smile," I chuckled, "I know your past too, and it explains about your outlook on things," she turned to me with eyes that warned me about my next choice of words. I am helping her get a weight off.

"What are you saying, Rose?" she asked

"I'm saying I know what you want above all else," I replied, and sighed at one of the ugliest parts of my past, "the truth is, I was a mother, and my daughter...Julia is the best agent that Ivory Tiger has, she became more of a monster than I did, she's up there with Saltinas and Cherie, I tried, but I just couldn't stop her, she joined the ranks willingly,"

"You are right," 'Fox' said, I'm surprised she didn't break her composure and go off in a tantrum, "I never had anyone in my life that I would call a 'mother', I just had 'mentors' as I was brought up to be an agent, I never had things other girls my age or younger have in their lives, I never had a family, even if I have one, I do not know where they are,"

"Come here," I said softly and warmly

In the middle of the living room, we shared our first hug. 'Fox' cried silent tears as she embraced me. I wrapped my arms around her, and stroked her short, silver-white hair. If anyone tells you that big girls don't cry, they're a liar, "Don't you give up on me, and I won't give up on you," I vowed to her, she nodded to me, "I want you to know that 'Fox',"

'Fox' got down to business with a boost of confidence, "Let's take a look at that code again," she suggested, and I handed her the folded up paper. She typed away at the laptop, "I had searched through every application on the computer, that is...everywhere but the 'trash'," she said, and clicked on the trash icon. Suddenly, there was a popup for a code.

"That's how he works," I remarked

'Fox' typed in the code, and I was surprised by the blueprints that came up. 'Fox' looked at me. Her eyes seemed to ask if I knew about this, "Saltinas keeps secrets from even his most trusted associates, even I didn't know about these," I said truthfully. Maybe 'Fox' can see that I am telling the truth. You can learn a lot from a look in a person's eyes.

As I looked at the blueprints for a weather-altering machine, I gave 'Fox' some veteran advice, "You have to be careful about how far you're willing to dig," I said as 'Fox' was getting up to walk around. I have to admit, my seat cushions are not the most comfortable, "you may not like what you see on the other end, even if it's what you're looking for"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Possible: Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 7: Who You Are (What You Are)**

"Even if a man fancies himself a god, he is still only a man," I replied, closing the computer. Suddenly, Rose's phone vibrated. It was the 'Director'. I have a feeling she might have found something on her end. As Rose put her phone back in her pocket, I had a feeling there was another development in this mission. Rose grinned a pleasant smile to me

"Come, we're needed at the 'Agency', the 'Director' thinks she might have found something," said Rose, I got up from where I was sitting, "bring the computer too, you never know," I nodded, and cradled the laptop. I have never met anyone in my life like Rose. Maybe she is the one I have been looking for? I do not know yet. Still, I got to be patient.

"What did you find, Director?" I asked,

"Well, the code you presented is also a cypher, the letters matched up with the numbers, and spelled out the word 'lake'," said the 'Director', although it is a clue, it is a very vague clue, "I know it's not the most helpful, but Rose told me that you two found something on your end," I nodded to her statement, and presented the laptop to our 'contact'.

"Here's what we found," said Rose, "the one behind all this is a half-cult, half-crime syndicate called 'Ivory Tiger', they have a base here in Middleton, and 'Fox' and I were able to get inside their computer mainframe," she added, I typed in the code that opened up all the files in the trash icon, "see? Ivory Tiger seems to be building a weather machine,"

"Oh, one other thing," I said to our 'Contact'

"And what's that?" the 'Director' asked,

"You're not the 'Director'," said Rose smirking, with her cover compromised, the 'Director' attacked Rose with a left and right hand strikes which Rose blocked. She flicked open an automatic knife which Rose disarmed her of, and slammed her head into a counter cheek first, "'Fox', go find the real one," she ordered to me, and I began to search the area

Kim and Ron are on assignment, and Ivory Tiger took a chance to strike, clever. I found the real 'Dr. Director' in a padded cell in the lower level in a strait-jacket, and her mouth covered. She wiggled like a maggot as I undid the white gag around her mouth, and unstrapped that strait-jacket, "Watch out! Behind you!" she warned, and pointed behind me.

I evaded a knife with ease, "Well now"

"So this is what my mother abandoned me for? Pathetic," said a young lady that looked like a version of Rose as if she were my age. This one knows her knives, and so do I. She pulled out a Condor K-Tact Kukri knife from a boot sheath to go with the other Kukri in hand. She wore tight black leather pants and a black fitted tank top. So this must be Julia

"Go, Doctor," I said to the real 'Director', "this one is mine," Julia attacked with slashes to the side of my head, and toward my belly. I got inside her guard, and got a grip of her wrist as the 'Doctor' escaped. I flipped her over my shoulder only for Julia to land on her feet, and knock me off mine with a back leg sweep. She touched a cold knife on my scar

"You said you'll handle me," Julia smirked

"It's not good to lie, Foxy," she said, tracing the tip of the blade down my chest to the middle of my belly without drawing blood, "we will meet again, next time...I won't be so lenient" I rubbed the back of my head in a daze as Julia ran off. I got back on my feet, and went to help Rose. The veteran with fluffy curls had an assailant in a grip from behind

Rose moved back to evade a spring-loaded shoe knife with a back leg kick, and let loose her grip on her. That woman looked like me if I was Rose's age with golden blond hair, and blue eyes. I gave Rose a hand up as the two made their getaway, "I take it you met Julia?" Rose asked, I nodded, you cannot win every fight. Sometimes you do have to fall

"And that must be Cherie," I replied, Rose nodded,

"Well, now they know we're on our way, and we don't know where they are," said Rose, what she says is true. The clue word is 'lake'. There are thousands of lakes around the world. There has to be something that can pin it down to one. Something came to mind at Rose's words. I scratched the side of head, "Is something on your mind?" Rose asked,

"Yes, now that Cherie and Julia know we are on their trail, it might put whatever plan they have into another phase, it might make them easier to track," I replied, Rose smiled and gave me a ruffle of the hair. I do enjoy Rose's forms of affection, even if my facial expressions do not always reflect it. The feeling of her nails do make me warm and fuzzy.

"That's true, good thinking," said Rose with a wink

"Now that we gotta plan of action, now we need to find a way to track those two, we get them...we get to Saltinas," said the 'Director', Rose and I nodded to her and made our leave. As we left the headquarters, there was something on Rose's mind. She has been a part of their organization. I do wonder just how far this evil organization is willing to go

**(Author's Note: Please read and review kindly, and I will keep on updating as much as I can)**


End file.
